callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Tails
Overview Seven Tails is another content creator that often appears in Kevin's Harry Potter RP videos. Kevin enjoyed Seven Tails' addition to their first video together and continuously brought him back. Relationships In the beginning of Seven Tail and Kevin's friendship, Kevin claims Seven Tails is his "Ron" in reference to Ron Weasley. Seven Tails shows distaste towards being called the Ron in the relationship but doesn't speak up about it too much. Soon, tension can be seen mounting between Seven Tails and Kevin over them competing for the favor of their mutual professor Percival Dumbeldor. This quickly grows into them constantly bickering and trying to kill one another. They end up re-bonding over a plan to kill everyone at Hogwarts but continue to pretend to hate each other in front of other people. Seven Tails says that a Hufflepuff girl named Meema is his girlfriend, but Kevin quickly disputes this claim, leading to added tension between Seven Tails and Kevin. Later on, Kevin sets up Seven Tails on a blind date with a girl named Polli. Description Seven Tails can usually be seen as a Caucasian, brunette Ravenclaw student. Quotes * "What just happened? Jim, why did you kill him!? Why did you kill him, bro?" * "We'll be best friends forever!" * "Bro, why would you assume that I'm Ron in this relationship?" * "Harry ain't got no dyslexia." * "You can sit next to me, bro, we'll be best friends forever." * "Jim, he's mine! He's mine, Jim! How dare you?" * "He's MINE, Ron!" * "Yeah, let's kill him!" * "It does not do shit, I'm reporting back." * "Why do I keep following you, you have no idea where you're going." * "Yeah, man, that's totally normal and if you don't shut your mouth I'll do it to you too." * "Teach the fuckin big one." * "You fuckin liar, Jim." * "KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL JIM" * "HAHAHA GOT YOU BACK JIM GOT YOU BACK" * "HEEEEEY JIM HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU A TEACHER?" * "On the count of four!" * "Why aren't you attacking him?" * "Oh, hey, Jim, we meet again." * "I will be unstoppable." * "Once I get that spell, bro, oh man, let's fuckin kill them all." * "After we get the good stuff, we kill them all and take over the castle." * "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU BRO." * "OH NOOOOOOO" * "You're dead, bro." * "If you would've just asked for my anus, I would've just given it to you." * "Hey Hagrid, just spread your cheeks a little more." * "I'd like to learn Avada Kedavra, please." * "That's not fucking Avada Kedavra." * "They won't give me the spell that I want to kill everyone." * "Woooooooow, man, you're my hero." * "She's my new giIIIIIIIIiiiiIIIIIirlfriend." * "I'm a real boy!" * "Hey there, can I look up your skirt?" * "Step on me, NO, jump on me." * "Can you confirm that you're my girlfriend, Meema?" * "Ohhhhh, Jim, you just stole my woman." * "IT'S WAAAAAR TO THE DEAAAAAATH" * "I trusted you, Meema." * "Hey Jim, fuck you, you stole my woman." * "Ohhhhh myyyyyy goddddddd, I don't even know what to say." * "Who's cutting in line, you asshole, go back to school." * "YAAAAAY I CUT IN LINE AND I GOT THE SPELL FIRST" * "Hey Jim, go away, this is my bitch now!" * "This is my bitch, get the fuck out of here!" * "Don't worry, everyone has their weird side. Now get the fuck out of here, you weirdo." * "I know I'm ugly but what are you?" * "OHHHH YEAH MAKE ME A BIG PENIS" * "We're just touching dicks." * "Kill him, he doesn't know what the fuck is going on." * "Heeeeeey, what up no nose? How ya doin no nose? Hey ugly! You so ugly." * "Jim told me to say that, hahaha!" * "WOOAAAAHOOOHAAAAOOOOHHAAAAAOOOH" * "Save me, Jim! Release me!" * "I blame Ireland." * "I has a big cock, pls suck it daddy." Category:Character Category:Harry Potter